


And It All Comes Crashing Down

by GhoulsOnMyBike



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Angst, major spoilers for the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/pseuds/GhoulsOnMyBike
Summary: A peek into Shao's head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please don't read this if you haven't watched part two episode five yet. 
> 
> This isn't good tbh. I'm not a very talented writer but I desperately wanted to contribute something to the fanbase of this show I love so much.

_“Y’know what, Curtis? Papa Fuerte, Mr. Gunns, Mylene; they was all right about you.”_

How could he have been so stupid? Just a few hours before, The Get Down Brothers were flying high, kings in their own right. They had faced down Cadillac and did something no one else in the Bronx had ever even imagined.

Shaolin wanders for an hour. Maybe two.

_“You’re broken….Curtis. Never ever should have trusted you.”_

Everything Shao had was lost.

Boo, Ra Ra, Dizzie; his brothers, they looked up to him. He had finally fixed things. Boo was gonna stop pushin’ – _too late, it was too late_ – they were free of Fat Annie’s grasp.

And Zeke, his –  well, Zeke was there in the castle, by Shao’s side, where he belonged. Not out somewhere panting after his butterscotch disco beauty queen.

Shao gets his hand a bottle. It doesn’t matter what’s in it.

_“Don’t come around me no more.”_

Desperation is a living beast and it’s clawing in his chest. It chokes him, makes him wanna scream and the need to find Zeke, to track him down and make him _see_ – he was gonna fix this. He pushes down the urge.

Books.

He tumbles into the room where it all came crashing down and sits his bottle aside. Thinks maybe he’ll play some music; get lost in it for a while. Forever maybe.

“Well, well, well.” That voice straight from his nightmares, a voice sent from hell, “If it isn’t my Mark Antony trying to play his Cleopatra for a fool.”

 “Fuck you doin’ here, Annie?” Annie reclines back on the beat up sofa, smilin’ sickly sweet.

Shao reaches for his gun. “I ain’t sorry for what I done to you.”

Gone. It’s gone.

Shao thinks Annie might really kill him this time. He doesn’t care.

She threatens to kills his boys. He cares. The thought of it is a punch to the gut, a knife to the side, a gun to his head; he can’t let her see that though.

“Kill ‘em. I don’t give a fuck.”

She sees right through him. She always does.

“Now, you coming with me or do I need to go on a murder spree?” She stands, walks towards him and he can smell that cheap as perfume she wears that smells rotten fruit, “Startin’ with half black, half rice and beans, Ezekiel Figuero boyfriend of yours?”

He can’t breathe, “He’s not my fucking boyfriend.”

“Mama misses you baby, but she ain’t got all day.”

_“You got me.”_

He hears Zeke’s voice as clear as day.

“Let’s go. Let’s go home, mama.”

Annie laughs and he swallows around the fear in his throat, “There’s hope for you yet.”

When they leave, blood is dripping from a paper bag on the floor and all Shao can think about is Books.


End file.
